


Cut out all the ropes and let me fall

by SunCasShine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunCasShine/pseuds/SunCasShine
Summary: “I don’t have time to waste, Balthazar.” He crosses his arms and arches an eyebrow. “Where is it?” a sudden laugh erupts from the other man and Castiel’s frown deepens when he sees Balthazar shaking his head. “What?”“We’re in the middle of the XVII century, at the court of Louis XIV, and the only thing you can think about is” Balthazar takes a deep breath “theStaff of Moses.” His voice is deadpan and husky as he mimics Castiel’s.





	Cut out all the ropes and let me fall

**Author's Note:**

> For Deathtwonormalcy.  
Thank you for your kindness.

His steps echo when he enters in the hallway.

The passage is empty except for two figures hidden behind a marbled pillar, their moans and grunts seem to be the only sounds in the pompous corridor enlightened by the flickering candles. The dim flames cast their reflections on the golden floor made of authentic gilded sheet.

Castiel sighs and shakes his head, thinning his lips when his eyes catch sight of a man passed out on the opulent step of the stairs leading to the upper floor.

He takes it and his trench coat flutters behind him when he climbs the steps two by two, hurrying up to reach the top. The view that welcomes him makes him clench his right fist: closed doors, probably locked from the inside, with a blue foulard tied around expensive golden knobs.

With a sharp gesture of his hand Castiel flings open a door and burst into the room, glaring at the two half naked women and at the completely naked man who doesn’t even bother to cover himself. He’s just staring back at him, with an amused expression on his face and a challenging look in his eyes.

“Cassie, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The Staff of Moses. Now.”

Balthazar widens his smile and slightly turns to the other guests in the room, never leaving Castiel’s eyes. “Girls,” his mouth slowly forms the world, tasting every single syllable “could you please leave us alone?”

Castiel takes a step forward, clearing the space to the door, and the women leave the room. Their giggles and hiccups are loud as they walk down the stairs, probably looking for some other guest to entertain.

“I don’t have time to waste, Balthazar.” He crosses his arms and arches an eyebrow. “Where is it?” a sudden laugh erupts from the other man and Castiel’s frown deepens when he sees Balthazar shaking his head. “What?”

“We’re in the middle of the XVII century, at the court of Louis XIV, and the only thing you can think about is” Balthazar takes a deep breath “the _Staff of Moses_.” His voice is deadpan and husky as he mimics Castiel’s.

“Balthazar.” He grits his teeth but the other angel just shakes his head, moving closer to the king sized bed at the center of the room. He grabs a white cotton tunic and flattens a non-existent crease on it before wearing it. “_Balthazar_.”

“I’m listening, Cassie. There’s no need to call my name so many times.” He sits on the bed and stretches a leg to put his trousers on, but then he stops and raises his head. “Unless you want to scream it in a more enjoyable way.” He winks at him before starting to get dressed again. Castiel looks away for a single moment and tries to ignore the dim flush on his cheeks when Balthazar pronounces his next words. “I sawed it off, I told you. What do you even need it for?”

The angel gets up from the bed and stretches his arms, the bones behind his back popping satisfyingly when he shrugs his shoulders.

“Do you have it?”

“Tell me why you need it.”

“I’ll take it as a no.” Castiel turns around and reaches for the door, ready to leave the room, but Balthazar just grabs his arm, stopping him. His fingers trace the length of the sleeve of his trench coat before enclosing his wrist in an iron grip.

“What are you hiding from me, Castiel?”

“It’s none of your business.” He tries to free himself, without real intention, but Balthazar just strengthens his grasp.

“You and I need to talk.”

Castiel shuts his eyelids, the familiar undertow hitting his stomach as Balthazar teleports them.

When he opens his eyes he inhales with his nose, drinking in the sight in front of him.

Earth, twenty-first century, judging by the wind brushing the treetops and the horns of the cars honking out of control, Kansas.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Why do you need the staff?” Balthazar cuts him short, raising his hand. Castiel softly sighs and lets his shoulders drop under the weight of his burden, before tilting his head to point out a bench not too far from them. They walk towards it in complete silence.

There’s no one in the park at that hour of the day, except for a lonely man who is walking his dog in the distance. They ignore him.

“Raphael.” Castiel begins, staring in front of him. “I can’t allow him to-“ his voice trembles and Balthazar stretches a hand, putting it on his knee to ground him. ”It’s on me, can’t you see it?” He meets his eyes and a small bitter smile escapes from his lips when he sees concern in the blue irises of his friend. “Sam and Dean, they… It’s just on me, Balthazar.”

The dog barks in the distance and Castiel shifts his gaze on the owner, sprawled on the floor while he absently scratches his head. His eyes are hastily skimming over the bright led of the device he has in his right hand. The cell phone that Dean gave him months before is heavy in Castiel’s coat.

The wind rises and Castiel loses himself in the familiar fragrance of Balthazar’s scent. Home. Protection. Loyalty. He unclenches the fist he didn’t know he had tightened.

“I have it with me. Raphael won’t take it; you can trust me.” Balthazar’s voice breaks the silence and Castiel nods, grateful.

“Thank you.” He murmurs before getting up, briefly looking at him as he takes a step forward ready to go. Balthazar opens his mouth, about to say something else but the phone in Castiel’s pocket starts to ring. “Sorry, I have to take it.” The name ‘Dean’ is flashing on the screen and Castiel tightens his lips, before pressing the green button to take the call.

“Dean.” Castiel says and Balthazar stares at him thoughtfully, studying his stiff posture. “Yes.” His left foot is slightly tapping on the green trimmed grass. “Ok.” He pinches his nose and Balthazar raises his eyebrows. “Got it, see you soon.” Castiel closes the call and Balthazar gets up, taking his decision.

“Let’s go find your friends.” Castiel widens his eyes and he doesn’t even have time to say a word before Balthazar teleports them again.

*

“I’ve called Castiel, he’s on his way.” Dean shouts to reach his brother on the other side of the room, before dipping the spoon in the white plain yogurt stolen from the groceries Sam brought the hour before. He tucks it in his mouth and squints his eyes when the sour taste hits his taste bud. “Is it expired?” he complains, looking for a date on the container. “I’ve told you a thousand times to look for the expiration dates on the packages before buying something.” He grumbles, throwing the yogurt on the small table next to his feet.

Sam reaches him and takes the container, slightly sniffing its content before taking the spoon and putting it in his mouth. He raises his eyebrows.

“It’s Greek yogurt, that’s why you don’t like it.” Dean pulls a face and Sam just shrugs, before taking another spoonful.

A flapping harsh noise and Dean doesn’t even have time to raise his head before something brushes his hair. He jolts and jumps out of the sofa. He meets Balthazar’s amused eyes who is staring at him with a weird glint in his irises.

“What the hell, man?” He wipes some dry leaves off his head, cringing when he feels on his hands dust and mud, and glares at him. “Who did you take me for: Bacchus?”

“No, for a kitty litter.”

A loud cough behind his shoulders make him turn around. Castiel is just staring at him, a small soft smile pulling at the corner of his lips, and Sam is next to him, the spoon still inside his mouth and a confused expression on his face. Dean shakes his head stunned and sits again.

“What is the punk angel doing here, Cas?”

“Excuse me? I’m here in the room too, if you haven’t noticed.” Balthazar glares at him and Dean holds his gaze, thinning his lips and refusing to back up from the challenge.

Castiel composes himself and in the blink of an eye is expression is stoic again, detached and unbothered. Balthazar notices the change in his demeanor and walks past the sofa to reach him. He rests a hand on his back and smirks at Dean when Castiel doesn’t shift to avoid the contact. Dean is fuming now and it’s with a renewed sense of satisfaction that he turns his face to Castiel and waits for his answer.

“Balthazar stays.” A huge smile starts to paint on his lips, but Castiel just ignores him and continues. “What do you need from me?” His hand presses harder against his back, annoyed.

Dean squints his eyes for a single moment before exchanging a knowing look with Sam. He nods and Dean releases a sigh, defeated.

“We have a case and we need your help.” He ignores Balthazar’s glare and keeps on talking. “We need your mojo to be able to teleport from one place to another in a short period of time. We have found three bodies in-”

“We’re out.” Balthazar cuts him off and Dean immediately falls silent. His brother crosses his arms and raises his left eyebrow.

“We?” Sam asks, observing the angel with prying eyes. “When did Cas exactly become a we?” Balthazar can feel Castiel’s back stiffen under his hand and he just let it drop along his side, taking a step forward.

“There won’t be no ‘Beam me up, Scotty’, Winchesters. You can forget about it.” Balthazar tilts his head towards Cas and looks at him, waiting for a reply that doesn’t come. “Shall we?” He insists, but Castiel just shakes his head and something shifts in his gaze when his eyes skim over Dean.

Balthazar bites his lower lip.

“What do you need me to do?”

Dean throws himself in the explanation of the case and Sam tags along, while Castiel listens to them with attention. Balthazar has to fight himself for not pulling out his angel blade.

The need to use it on those humans is throbbing in his veins more than ever.

*

They land in a shack.

Dean’s hand is still tight around Castiel’s bicep, the skin under the trench coat seems to be burning as Castiel feels the pressure of his grip. Dean’s breathing is heavy as he tries to inhale more air than he can. Castiel softly touches his chin, making him raise his head and Dean just stares at him confused, feeling the soft pressure dwelling. Castiel takes a step back, ignoring the itch under his fingertips, and leaves him more room to breathe.

“Sam and Balthazar should be here in a moment.”

“Yes.”

Their eyes meet for a brief moment, but Dean just shifts his gaze incapable to hold his stare. He pulls his hands in his pocket and takes a look at the room.

“Where are we?” he asks, noticing the old neglected walls and the broken glasses on the floor. “It’s a safe house?”

Castiel ignores him and starts to pace, the nape of his neck starts burning under his gaze when he gives him his back.

“Yes.” He doesn’t offer more explanations and Dean just starts to rummage in the duffle bag he brought with him. He pulls out the salt.

“It was mine and Balthazar’s hideout.” Dean stills his movements and looks at him, but Castiel is still giving him his shoulders. “We used to come here whenever Heaven sent us on Earth to carry out a military mission. It was our safe place.” Castiel turns around and offers him a tired smile. “Then he faked his death for years and all this was left to rotten.” He whispered, before kicking a small piece of glass out of the way.

Dean stretches his hand, trying to reach for him, but he’s interrupted by a flapping noise.

Sam and Balthazar crash in the shack, unceremoniously landing on the floor, and soon Castiel is back to business. The dim flickering emotion in his blue eyes long gone.

“Get him off me!”

A laugh erupts from Dean’s chest when he sees Sam on top of Balthazar. He’s pathetically trying to breathe, without any success.

*

“So“ Balthazar stares at Dean with a weird glint in his eyes, puffing out of boredom when he doesn’t receive an answer. “Ghosts.” Dean keeps on disassembling the rifle he’s holding in his hands and starts to tap his left foot on the old concrete, annoyed. “And you needed the help of an angel to do it.” Balthazar observes his smooth fingers as he loads the bullets in the weapon then he proceeds to stretching his own legs, resting them on the duffle bag that is in front of him. Dean clenches his teeth and stop his administrations, unable to take from the gear the piece he needs.

“Do you mind?”

“Oh, so you do talk.”

Dean shakes his head and gives him a small push, making him move his legs. Balthazar complies.

“You’re boring.”

“You’re an ass.”

“And what a great piece I am.” Balthazar wiggles his eyebrow, but the only thing he receives in return is just another annoyed sigh.

He lets his eyes wander in front of him, staring for a single moment at the brown haired man sitting in front of the table. Castiel is leaning over an old dusty book, focused on the written ancient lines and completely indifferent to the outside world.

“He’s so devoted, isn’t he?” he asks more to himself than to anyone else, but the reaction he draws out of the man next to him makes him turns his head curious.

Dean is holding his breath and his lips are closed in a flat thin line. He’s thoughtful as he stares in front of him, in his eyes a dim glint of something that Balthazar can’t exactly pinpoint. Dean exhales from his nose before giving him an answer.

“He’s like Sammy. They love books.” His voice is rough when he pushes the words out of his mouth and yet it’s soft at the same time. Balthazar’s finger slightly twitches against his own knee.

“Trust me, I know. Good old Cassie used to disappear for hours when we were in Heaven together.” A small nostalgic smile appears on his lips. “I used to find him in front of old dusty shelves, looking for these huge ancient volumes.”

Dean’s silent for a brief moment, before slowly nodding.

“I know.”

“Do you?”

Dean snaps his eyes open and stares at him with a weird expression on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“How can you be so presumptuous to say that you know someone when you never gave them the chance to let be known by you, uh?” His words are blunt and harsh, sharp at the right point.

Dean clenches his fist when Balthazar gets up. His knuckles are white for the effort and his head is pulsing for the rage boiling under his own veins.

“Your brother has arrived, don’t you have work to do?”

He leaves him alone and Dean just stares at him as he silently approaches Castiel. Sam sits beside him and drops his duffle bag on the floor, starting to talk again about the case.

Dean has difficulty to focus on his words.

*

Balthazar brushes his neck with his fingers and Castiel stiffen, before relaxing his shoulders and turning a page. He checks Dean’s reaction from the corner of his eye, but he’s in the distance talking with his brother and he doesn’t seem to be affected. Balthazar presses his fingers against a nerve and Castiel shifts his neck, making him more room, so he starts to massage the part. There’s a short break in Dean’s word when Castiel releases a sigh of pleasure, but then he resumes the conversation as if nothing happened.

He uses the softest hint of nails against his skin and Castiel’s lips slightly open. He takes a strand of his hair, letting it slowly slide between his fingers, and his neck bends towards him. Castiel moans and Dean coughs. Sam has to call him twice before he starts to talk again.

“Why did you accept to help them?” Castiel ignores him and turns another page. “Tell me.” He pinches his skin and Castiel jolts for the pain, but he doesn’t produce a sound. He just glares at him.

“It’s none of your business.”

“It’s my business when you’re willing to risk your own life and to jeopardize everything just for a couple of dumbasses. For a couple of humans!” He murmurs the word with loath and Castiel just moves a hand, dismissing him. “Tell me, Castiel.”

Sam and Dean have stopped talking and now they’re busy with their own tasks. Balthazar ignores Dean, sitting a few feet away and pretending to be cleaning his gun. His stance is stiff and his eyes are too focused on the barrel when he wipes the cloth around the cold metal. He’s listening to them.

“You’ve changed.” Balthazar says when he doesn’t get an answer, he moves away and moves a chair, sitting in front of him. “Look at me.” Castiel raises his gaze and meets his eyes. “You’re different.” In the distance Dean shifts uncomfortable and Balthazar gets closer. He lowers his voice and stretches a hand, taking Castiel’s fingers in his palm and preventing him to turn another page. The rug falls from Dean’s grip. “What did happen to you, Castiel?”

“Leave me alone, Balthazar.” Castiel frees himself from him and closes the book before getting up. The chair makes some noise when its legs scratch the floor and Sam just gives them a brief look before starting to skim over the led of his iPad. Dean doesn’t pull a muscle.

“No, I won’t.” Balthazar gets up too and drags him outside the room. Their figures are hidden by the shadows in the corridor. “I won’t leave it. Not when I see the way he treats you.” Balthazar ignores his glare and keeps on talking. “You’re far better than him, Castiel. Don’t let him destroy you.” He opens his mouth to reply but suddenly Balthazar joins their lips in a frantic kiss, laving with his tongue his sensible skin, and Castiel just moans, running his hands through his hair and asking for more.

He breaks the kiss and then Balthazar nibbles at his lobe, holding him tight between his arms. Castiel feels safe.

“Do you remember?” he whispers against his ear, his breath is hot against his skin. “Do you remember the war?” Castiel shivers and tilts his head, offering his neck to Balthazar. He starts to kiss it. “Do you remember the way you used to scream my name?”

A shatter and then Castiel suddenly pushes him away. Dean is staring at them, the broken remnant of a mug filled with coffee now on the floor. His knuckles are white and his nails are scratching at his own palm.

Their eyes meet for one long moment then Dean just storms off.

Sam drops the iPad on the table and when they enter into the room again, he stares at them open-mouthed.

“What happened?” he looks at them confused but Balthazar just moves his hand, dismissing his questioning gaze with a gesture. “Dean left the shack in a hurry. I don’t even know where he went.” Balthazar sees the way Castiel’s eyelids tremble when he closes his eyes trying to compose himself. He ignores the pang of pain in his chest.

“Just leave it.”

*

Balthazar finds him in the woods, sitting on a lump of wood and with his head in his hands. His body is crouched, defensive, guarded. He doesn’t even flinch when Balthazar steps in.

“It’s almost night.”

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious.”

“I think we should go inside.”

“I think you should go away.”

Balthazar smirks and shakes his head amused, Dean’s still not looking at him. His green irises are unfocused and his hands are slightly shaking. There’s a lot on his mind right now and Balthazar can clearly see the most hidden thoughts carved inside his brain. He almost feels pity for him.

“They’re waiting for you.” Dean clenches his fist and taps his right foot on the ground, anger simmering under his skin. “Castiel’s waiting for you.” He whips his head and glares at him, meeting for the first time his eyes. Balthazar doesn’t dodge his gaze and holds it, accepting the silent conversation that is flowing between them. _Pathetic_.

“What do you want?” He pushes the words one after the other, harsh. Balthazar shrugs and slightly tilts his head to one side, studying him for a brief moment before carefully choosing his next move. He reaches into his pocket and Dean holds his breath, waiting. Balthazar pulls out a silver plate and slowly caress its rounded edges. “What is that?” Dean asks dazzled and Balthazar silently gives it to him.

Dean lets the cold chain flow between his fingers as he studies the incisions on the pendant.

“It’s his name in Enochian.”

His hand trembles and Balthazar can feel a tightness in his chest when he sees Dean’s hands getting gentler when he softly brushes the tangled lines engraved on the plate.

“Why do you have it?”

“I wanted a reminder of what I had lost when I faked my own death.”

Dean closes his eyes and his eyelids tremble against his cheeks. A bitter smile pulls at his lips when he gives him the pendant back.

“The shack.” His voice is shaking when Dean finds the strength to break the silence. “It was your safe house, your safe place.” He looks at him, thinning his lips before speaking his next words. “Why did you leave him?” Balthazar ignores the pounding of his heart against his chest. He didn’t think that after all this time it would’ve hurt so fucking much.

“Because he deserves better.” The silence falls heavy between them and Dean is staring at his hands again, studying his trimmed nails with attention. His voice is just a whisper when he dares to talk again.

“Why me?”

“Because I see the way he looks at you” The wind is rising and in a matter of minutes it’ll probably start pouring. “and he never looked at me the same.”

His steps resound in the woods when he turns around and takes the path to return to the shack. Dean just stares at his back for one single moment, before getting up and reaching him.

His heart is heavy in his chest.

*

Castiel can’t stop the rising sense of relief he feels as soon as Dean steps inside the room. Sam is beside him, taking notes about the book he’s translating, and his breath is slow and regular. He doesn’t even flinch when his brother sprawls on the sofa.

Dean meets Castiel’s eyes and he offers him a small apologetic smile. Castiel accepts it and the corner of his lips slowly raises up.

They still have work to do after all.

*

“Do you want to join us?” Dean pushes the words one after the other outside his mouth. His hands are hidden inside his pockets and he’s not looking at him. His gaze is wandering in the distance, unable to choose one point.

“What?” Castiel asks, genuinely confused. Sam is packing up in the other side of the room and he’s giving them his shoulder, too focused on what he’s doing to listen to them.

“The hunt went well. We salt ‘n burned the ghosts. I’d called it a success.” Dean softly smiles and shifts his foot on the floor, kicking away a small pebble. He raises his eyes and looks at him for one brief moment, before looking at his own fingers. “Do you want to hit the bar with us?”

His heart starts beating against his chest. He stops to breathe for one single moment. Everything is clouded in his mind. Dean’s ears are red at the tips and his mouth is closed in a soft line.

“I-“

“Never mind. Leave it. You don’t have to, don’t worry.” Dean shakes his head and starts walking away, his eyes are still glued to the floor. He has hunched shoulders and he’s dragging his own steps to reach his brother.

It all happens in a moment.

“I’ll come.”

“What?”

Dean’s finally looking at him and there’s a new light in his green irises. Castiel feels himself getting lost in them. Getting lost in his hope.

“I’ll come with you tonight. I just have to take care of something and then I’ll see you there.”

“Cool!”

He nods and then he actually reaches his brother, ready to help him to load the things in the trunk of the Impala. There’s a new posture on his shoulders. He’s reinvigorated.

Castiel smiles and tries to ignore the spark of hope that is starting to burn inside his chest.

*

It’s always been about knowing how to hear and Castiel has always known how to do that.

The way Balthazar used to wrap his arm around his body, sheltering him from the dangers they used to endure during the war. His warm hand used to steadily press against his stomach as he pushed him back, placing himself in the forefront.

Castiel can’t forget the way his chin used to hook on his right shoulder, his breath softly brushing the nape of his neck and the goosebumps that used to scatter all over their skin when he intertwined their fingers during those nights when they felt too alone.

Balthazar used to stroke his hair, humming in their ancient and foreign language against his heart and under his breath. He never dared to speak the words in the mornings and Castiel never brought them up.

He’s now staring at him with infinite sorrow in his eyes. Their time is up and they both know it.

The hunt’s over and Sam and Dean are long gone. They’re alone, in their shack. Next to what they used to call their nest. Broken glasses are on the floor, survivors of the nights in which the desperation clawed at his heart when he thought that he was dead.

“Before the hunt began you asked me what happened to me.” Castiel starts, taking a step forward. “You’re right. I’m different now.” Balthazar nods yet he doesn’t say a word, he just stares back, giving him all the time he needs. “I-“ Castiel takes a deep breath and shifts his gaze, trying to compose himself to not break down. Balthazar puts a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. Like he has always done. “I’ve found a meaning.” He raises his irises and pleads him with his eyes. “I’ve finally found myself, Balthazar.”

Balthazar just smiles and lowers his head, before taking a step back. He stares at him one last time before whispering his next words.

“I’ll always be here for you, Castiel. Always.”

Castiel pretends not to feel his heart bleeding when Balthazar flies away.

He’s alone now and the shack has never seemed emptier.

*

The tilting, the clatter of glasses full of liquor and the chatters as backgrounds don't do anything to silence the hammering of his heart in his ears. Castiel can feel every single pulse, every single beat carving in his veins, tracing a route towards his brain, leaving him dizzy and weirdly excited.

He reaches him.

He reaches Dean that is sitting alone at the table, waiting for his brother to order a second round of drinks. Vodka, judging by the amber color that reflects against his almost empty glass.

He turns around and with a nod of his head he acknowledges his presence.

He’s staring at him with his green irises when Castiel sits beside him. Their bodies almost touch, a spark of electricity flows between them and they’re both unable to shift away. They both linger in the warmth.

Sam arrives and he shares a knowing smile with him. He takes place in front of them and says something. Maybe he cracks a joke, but Castiel is not really listening to him. He’s too aware of the way Dean’s body shift when he’s relaxed. He can’t see him, but he knows that there are crinkles around his eyes when he brightly smiles at his brother.

Dean calls him and his heart loses a beat, before starting to run against his ribcage. Their knees brush one against the other and Castiel suddenly knows that he has just found his place in the world; he drinks in the sight of the man beside him before looking at Sam and nodding at what he’s saying.

_That pull, that feeling that shouldn't have existed._

Dean’s sudden laugh takes his breath away.

_It’s still there._

They lock eyes for a single moment and Dean closes his mouth mid-sentence, but then Sam starts to talk again and he shifts his gaze to look at him.

_Castiel can feel it._

Dean gives him a playful push with his shoulder and Sam laughs when he notices the confused expression on his face.

_The red string that ties up their lives. _

Cas smiles too and his fingers twitch slightly when he grabs the drink that Sam’s offering him. He feels Dean’s eyes on his figure when he takes the first sip of his beer. He pulls a face at the bitter taste.

_It’s not going to dissolve._

Sam suddenly gets up to hit the toilet and it’s in that right moment that Dean slightly moves his leg. They’re alone now and their knees are finally touching.

The warmth that Cas feels on his skin is almost unbearable. Yet it’s right.

The silence, the small bubble of intimacy that is wrapping their figures, the way Dean’s eyes light up whenever he tries to do something human. It just feels right.

_Everything feels so damn right and they both know it._

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Dean/Castiel, Castiel/Balthazar, Season Six, "Committed Boyfriend"!Balthazar, Jealous!Dean
> 
> Link for the fundraising for Random Acts: https://www.crowdrise.com/o/en/campaign/fanfictions-for-kindness1?utm_campaign=ocmultiteam&utm_medium=twitter&utm_source=crowdrise


End file.
